


Guardians: Origins

by Bob_Jenko



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Jenko/pseuds/Bob_Jenko
Summary: Short story of how the Guardians became who they were, and are. Stories about all 6 of the Guardians that will be in my Guardians of the Galaxy story, that I'll be making at some point.





	Guardians: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Same as my Avengers story, this is an AU, but will take some influence from the films. This is in the same universe as my other fanfics.

**Earth- 1985**

The sound of the ship crashing through the atmosphere was like that of a bomb. It had counter measures, and countermeasures for those countermeasures, but those were damaged in the blast.

What was that blast?

Right now, though, all he was worried about was surviving, but also not alerting Earth  authorities, as if he was found,  he would probably blow their minds.

On his scanner he saw a small village, and continued to hurtle towards it. At the last minute, he turned so he wouldn't crash into a building.

His ship spun in the air, going around 360 degrees before impacting hard with a loud crash and a thud, that could probably  be heard from miles away. Luckily, it was dark, so there may not be many people awake to hear it.

As the shuttle battered the trunks and clogged up the mud, the pilot was thrown around the cockpit, smacking against all of the walls.

As the ship came to a juttering halt, the man was impaled on a spike of metal, the impact point right above his hip.

He wailed, and attempted to free himself, but it was no use. He couldn't free himself.

**?: ይመከራል**

He frantically tried to find a way out of this, so he could get home, to safety, so he could figure out what the hell had just happened....

...

Meredith Quill had been having a nice, quiet evening, alone, as usual, in her house, which had room for only a cramped living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a small storage area, and her bedroom, where she was right now.

Right now, she was reading 1984 for the bazillionth time. It was her favourite book, and she had loved it for years. She was also listening to her mixtape cassette songs. As per usual. It was hard to find her without her Walkman close by. 

She was certain that when, and if, she had a kid, they would be most definitely getting her tunes, and they would most definitely enjoy them.

One problem, though. She just had to find someone to like her, at all, then like her enough to want to be with her, and then have kids.

She yawned, and  put her book down, then layed her head on her soft pillow. Next, she turned off her music, so she could sleep. If she hadn't have, she would be humming away all night, and she had work in the morning. 

Just as she was about to nod off, there was a bright light outside her house, followed by a piercing screech, then a series of thuds, seemingly dessimating the nearby trees and wildlife.

She sat up, got out of bed, got partially dressed, put on a dressing gown, and headed for the exit.

As she was putting her boots on, she remembered her gun, and grabbed it. She headed out and investigated the crash site, with her flashlight and firearm tightly in her trembling hands.

She shined her light on the fighter, and saw pieces of it all over the nearby areas. She assumed that anyone, or anything, on board was deceased, but she made certain, and walked to the cockpit.

She shined the light inside, and saw a man of broad structure, seemingly tall, impaled on some sort of metal pipe. He wasn't moving, but on closer inspection she could tell he wasn't dead.

**Mer: He-hello? Are you okay?**

The man only groaned, and attempted to turn to face Meredith, but winced as he tried.

**Mer: Oh. Don't move. It'll make it worse.**  
**?: እሺ. የእኔ ጄሰን እባላለሁ. የእርስዎ ምንድነው**  
**Mer: What's that? I don't speak that language. Sorry.**

The man recognised what she was saying, and remembered the language. He cleared his throat.

**Js: My name is Json. What is yours?**  
**Mer: Meredith Quill. Where did you come from? Are you a Starman?**  
**Js: Well... Yes, I'm not going to lie to you here.**

Meredith faced the floor, nodding solemnly. She wasn't shocked, worried, or surprised by this.

**Mer: Where do you come from, then?**  
**Js: Spartax. It's far away. I was just here on a regular reconnaissance mission, and something, I'm not sure what yet, attacked me, and I crashed.**

Meredith nodded once more, and she remembered something.

**Mer: Why are we just having a chinwag? We have to get you out of there!**  
**Js: Yes, we do.**

After what what seemed like the whole night, they managed to get him out to safety, and they manoeuvred to Meredith's house.

Once inside, she removed any remaining shrapnel, and managed to bandage up his abdomen wound as long as cuts on his arms and legs, and a cut on his face. Soon, he looked more Mummy than human.

Meredith left to set out the couch for herself, and left Json waiting, which he did patiently.

Soon, she returned, this time with a glass in her hand. She smiled warmly, and he returned it.

**Mer: I got you something to drink, and the bedroom is all set up for you, when you're ready.**  
**Js: Bedroom? I'll take this.**  
**Mer: Nah. I insist. You're injured, you take it.**

He decided to argue no more, as it was useless, and left to sleep, clutching his water tightly. As he left, he turned to her.

**Js: Thank you. For saving me tonight.**  
**Mer: No problem. Oh, I almost forgot. If you wake up tomorrow, and I'm not there, I'll be at work. Okay?**  
**Js: Got it. Night, Meredith.**  
**Mer: Night, Starman.**

...

_**2 months later** _

**Mer: I'm here! How's it going?**  
**Js: Okay. It's going well. Luckily, not much was completely ruined, and with your help, I should be able to get home.**

Meredith smiled at this on the outside, but on the inside she was crying. Why was she crying? What had happened...?

Then it hit her harder than a tonne of bricks. She had fallen for him.

**Mer: How long do you think it'll take now?**  
**Js: A month? Maybe a few extra weeks after that. I'm not entirely sure.**

She nodded, and didn't realise he was lying. He could get it done next week, but he didn't want to go. Not just yet. 

**Mer: Is that music? And is that what I think it is?**  
**Js: Baby Give it up, by KC and the Sunshine Band?**  
**Mer: Yeah. So, I'm guessing you found my mixtape.**

Json smiled, nodded, then turned up the volume of the radio, and it reverberated around the barn they'd erected around the shuttle.

**Mer: Why did you....?**  
**Js: Shush. Just dance.**

Json put one hand on her hip, and clasped the other in his free hand. They started to move in tune, and understood each other's movements.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, now_  
_Baby give it up_  
_Give it up_  
_Baby give it up_

Meredith moved slightly closer to her dance partner, and he felt happy for he doing it. He looked down at her slim frame, and stared into her perfect ice-blue eyes.

Meanwhile, she gazed at his wonderful brown ones, and smiled.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, now_  
_Baby give it up_  
_Give it up_  
_Baby give it up_

They got even closer so that they were inches apart. Meredith could feel Json's hot breath on her scalp, and she got queasy. She stared up at him, with just a single thought on her mind.

He must've been thinking much the same thing, as he stared, longingly now, at her.

Can you give it, can you give it, give it up?  
Come on baby I need your love  
Give it up, some of your love  
Come on and play the game of love

With these lyrics, he kissed her with a passion she'd never felt before. She was also the happiest she had ever been, and even if he couldn't stay, even if he had to return home, she still had some time to know and love him.

And she would cherish it, and remember it, forever.

**Js: Should we go back to the house?**  
**Mer: Yup. We definitely should.**

He kissed her again, then lead her back to the house.

...

_**1 Month Later** _

**?: Json? Json!**

The loud voice startled Json, and woke him up. He checked the clock beside him, and it read 05:30.

He sat up, careful not to awake the glorious woman beside him, who had saved his life all those weeks ago.

He went toward the sound, and realised it was the transmitter he had in his boot. Why had he not thought of that before? But, deep inside. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was that he wouldn't.

**?: Json!**  
**Js: Yes. This is he. Who is speaking?**  
**?: Why are you speaking English? And, I'm a Military Intelligence Officer.**  
**Js: I'm on Earth. And, okay then.**

Json scratched his head worryingly, knowing what the officer would demand him to do. He just sat and waited for the line to come.

**MIO: Json, your father has requested you return immediately to Spartax. There are a few issues, and you are desperately needed. Will that be a problem, my Prince?**  
**Js: Umm........**

He didn't know how to respond. He knew he would have to go back, but he'd much rather be here on Earth, in Missouri, with Meredith, than go home to corruption, war, and loneliness.

**MIO: What is the problem, Json?**  
**Js: Nothing. Well, it's just.... I've met someone here, and I really don't want to leave them alone, as they were before I arrived on Earth.**

The officer snorted and let out a sort of croak.

**MIO: WHAT?! Are you kidding me? You will come back to us at once. We know your ship is operational, as it has been for almost 3 Earth weeks. Come back willingly, or we will force you to.**  
**Js: Who the HELL do you think are? To try and order ME around! I will return, when, and only when, I am ready to. Goodbye.**

With that, he turned off the radio, stood up, and headed back to the bedroom. As he entered, he saw his beautiful lover sat up in bed, giving him a stern look.

**Mer: What was that honey? Who...?**  
**Js: That. That was a representative from my home world. I have been 'ordered' to return immediately, but I refused.**  
**Mer: Why? We talked about this.**

Json nodded, and a tear left his eye.

**Js: Truth is, I don't want to go back, and be the Star-Lord. I want to be here with you. Forever. I want a family, friends, a nice house. Just, just a fresh start, here on Earth.**  
**Mer: They'll come for you, they'll come for us.**

Json sighed and sat next to his now crying partner.

**Js: Uggh! You're right, I guess. They would. But, I'll never forget you, Meredith, and if I ever get the opportunity, no matter what it is, I'll return, and find you. Then maybe you can come with me.**  
**Mer: Sounds good. Oh, and what is a 'Star-Lord'?**

Json chuckled and realised he'd never explained that.

**Js: Well, you know how I'm the heir to the throne? Where I'm from, that heir is named the Star-Lord. Okay?**  
**Mer: Yes. You better start packing, my friend. You've got a long journey ahead of yourself...**

...

_**2 weeks later** _

Meredith watched as the fighter gained altitude, and let off a mild screeching sound. She was now in tears, knowing just how unlikely it was that they'd meet again, and that she'd have only memories to remember him from.

After the Spartoid was completely out of view, she headed back to her house, which now seemed cramped once again.

As she got onto the porch, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She bent over the railings, and threw up.

She hadn't felt, or been ill recently, so she didn't know what.....

Then it hit her, and she sighed, angrily.

**Mer: Well..... Shit.**

She walked hurriedly to her bathroom, got one of her few pregnancy test sticks, did what she had to, and waited.

Then, after 3 minutes, she had her answer.

She sat on the bowl, and wept. All she could think about was what Json had told her when he was instructed to leave.

They could've had a family, a life, but that wasn't going to happen now.

She didn't just have the memory of him, but a piece of him too now.

And maybe, just maybe, that was enough for Meredith Quill... 


End file.
